


Rain Check

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date, predictably, goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who isn't sure, an ame otoko is a man who attracts rain no matter where he goes. While ame onna (rain woman) is the more common term, ame otoko is also in use.

The sound of rain has never felt so full in Hanai’s ears.

“Well this is… not going as planned,” Hanai says, running his free hand over the short bristles of his hair; his other hand is keeping his bicycle upright. “Not to say anything has today.”

—

_Hanai is entirely unsurprised to find everything going wrong from the minute their date starts._

_Well, not the first minute, no._

_It starts going wrong about twenty minutes before their date officially begins._

“Hey Hanai,” _an apology rings clear in Suyama’s voice, and Hanai’s heart sinks as his hand tightens around his phone because this is it, this is the part where Suyama changes his mind and makes up some excuse to blow him off_ —“Uh, this is bad timing but, I got a flat tire so I’ll be a bit late.”

_“It’s fine, really—“ Hanai says before he even really comprehends the words.  But then he realizes that Suyama is still coming, he’ll likely have to double back to his own house to refill his tire but he’s still_ on his way _, Hanai’s_ not _being ditched, and really, how could he even think Suyama would do that—_

_“It’s definitely okay,” Hanai repeats, and this time he feels like he means it._

—

“A real wash-out, wouldn’t you say?”

Hanai gapes at Suyama, whose little grin is filled to the brim with mirth.

And then he laughs, “That was  _awful_.”

Suyama dares to lean lightly against Hanai’s shoulder, his eyes on the rain—the thoroughly unpredicted, and thoroughly damnable rain—as he asks, “So which of us brought the rain, do you think?”

Hanai hums loudly and pretends to mull the question over. 

“It would be just my luck to date an  _ame otoko_ ,” Hanai says at last with a sure nod.  “The rain even follows you inside, like at the movie theater.” 

—

_The movies had seemed like a safe date option; their movie preferences overlap to a delightful degree, and they’d figured it’d be nice to have a subject other than team activities to fall back on if conversation got stilted._

_Though—_

_“Well, it couldn’t be helped, since we got off to a late start,” Suyama says, shooting Hanai an apologetic look._

_“It’s alright; this movie was next on our list anyway,” Hanai replies, and tries not to think about the armrest between them, and whether or not Suyama wants it, or wants them to share it, or maybe even_ hold hands _—?_

_And then Suyama leans in close enough for their shoulders to press together over the arm rest, emptying Hanai’s mind of anything but his date’s voice whispering “Oh, I think it’s starting.”_

‘My heart attack, maybe,’ _Hanai wants to say, only it’d be far too embarrassing to admit that even such causal touches can get his heart racing._

_He doesn’t have long to agonize over it, anyway._

_The movie has only just started, Suyama only just now seems to be getting lost in the world of the movie—and then the sprinklers go off, soaking them through in no time at all._

—

“Hey, those sprinklers went off on their own!” Suyama pulls away slightly, only to rock back and nudge Hanai with his shoulder.  “Besides, if I’m an  _ame otoko_ , why don’t practices get rained out more often?”

“Huh, you got me there,” Hanai says, “Maybe the rain is afraid of Coach Momoe?”

Suyama’s chuckles are muffled by his hand and drowned out by the rain, but Hanai can feel him shaking against his arm, can feel how the air around them moves with his breath, and he thinks it’s the most at-ease he’s felt all day.

“A flat tire, having the sprinklers go off at the movies—“

“—Don’t forget your lost wallet—“

—

_“I still can’t believe I lost it,” Hanai sighs as they walk out of the police box.  “At least there wasn’t anything irreplaceable inside.”_

_“That’s good,” Suyama says, and he hopes the hand he’s got on Hanai’s shoulder is reassuring, rather than presumptuous, “And we’ve reported it, so I’m sure it’ll pop up eventually.”_

_“Right,” Hanai sighs again, but when their eyes meet he’s smiling, and Suyama’s breath catches in his throat.  “Man, if you weren’t here I’d probably have started panicking by now, so thanks for helping me keep my head.”_

_“No problem,” Suyama just avoids stammering back, and if his smile gets a bit wider then, well, he thinks it’s justified._

—

 “—My lost wallet… Now that everything that could go wrong has, I guess we can relax,” Hanai says, laughter on his breath.

“Well, one or our bike chains could break—probably yours, since you’re the unlucky one.”

“Hey!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring the rain home with me.”

“Suyama!”

 There’s nothing to do but laugh at themselves then, leaning rain-damp shoulders against each other on the bus stop bench until they’re breathless and warmed through from the effort.

“Really though,” Suyama begins once he’s caught his breath, “I couldn’t have asked for a better first date.”

It’s amusing to watch Hanai slowly go pink, his mouth opening then snapping shut once before he manages to say, “Yeah—me too.  Um, though, if you wanted to ask for a better _second_  date—oh, uh.”

Suyama leans just a bit more heavily against Hanai’s shoulder, and looks back out to the rain.

“I’d like that.  I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
